


That's What You Think

by solisnoxe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisnoxe/pseuds/solisnoxe
Summary: What do you do when you're sleep deprived and have a hot roommate?Make bad decisions, of course
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	That's What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of the dimivain discord's gift exchange!

Dimitri stepped inside his and Sylvain’s apartment with a wide yawn, silently toeing off his shoes before heading towards the kitchen. It was already past midnight and he was exhausted and starving from cramming for midterms. The last thing he wanted to hear was his roommate going at it with a hookup, but thankfully the apartment was blissfully quiet for once. 

As quietly as he could, Dimitri scoured the fridge for leftovers, heating up what he could find as he debated whether cramming more was worth losing the already little sleep he would get. He shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto the couch with another yawn, freezing when he heard a yelp. He leaned over the back of the couch to see Sylvain rubbing his face, a red mark on his cheek from where he got smacked.

“Dima, how many times have I told you to not toss your clothes willy nilly?” Sylvain grumbled, evidently woken up from his nap. Dimitri laughed sheepishly, reaching for his coat and draping it over the back of the couch instead.

“I thought you were sleeping already, Sylvain. Sorry about that,” he said, patting Sylvain’s cheek. Sylvain yawned widely, batting off Dimitri’s hand as he got up from the couch before stretching a bit, not noticing how his hoodie rode up to reveal a sliver of skin or Dimitri going a bit slack-jawed at the sight.

“How was studying?” Sylvain asked as he headed over to the kitchen, snorting when Dimitri grumbled at him. “No good, by the sound of that.” 

It only took a few minutes before he had a nice, hot cup of tea in hand and sat across from Dimitri. They sat in a comfortable silence, Sylvain sipping his tea, Dimitri eating his late dinner while he looked at his study materials. When Sylvain stood to place his cup in the sink, Dimitri looked up, choking a little when he finally noticed that Sylvain’s hoodie was actually the one he’d been looking for for at least a week..

“Wha- Is that my hoodie?!”

Sylvain snickered as he started washing the little dishes that were left in the sink, glancing back at Dimitri. 

“I don’t know, is it?”

“Sylvain!”

“No need to get your panties in a twist ‘Mitri,” Sylvain grins, laughing at Dimitri’s sputtering. “Don’t you think it looks better on me anyway?”

Sylvain gets a strangled whine out of Dimitri for that. Honestly, he could probably keep going and a part of him wants to, just to see how flustered he could make the other man. Dimitri was always too easy to rile up for him to not to anyway, plus his reactions were just too cute to pass up on. He grins, drying off his hands before he tugs the hoodie off over his head in one fluid motion, leaving his upper body bare. 

“ _ SYLVAIN! _ ”

“What?” Sylvain turns around only to see Dimitri flushed bright red and looking anywhere but him. 

Oh, now  _ that’s _ interesting.

“I just assumed you wanted this back, unless I’m wrong?” he asks, casually leaning against the counter. He notes how Dimitri looks back at him, his eyes dropping down to his bare chest before quickly averting his gaze, somehow turning even redder.

“W-well, yes, but you didn’t have to undress now!”

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before Dimitri,” Sylvain hums, tossing the hoodie over to him as he moves to sit down across from the other man again. Dimitri catches it easily before he buries his face in it out of embarrassment, much to Sylvain’s amusement. 

“I know you’re a prude, but you can’t be that much of a prude. Come on, show me your cute face, ‘Mitri~”

“Please don’t tease me, my heart can’t take it right now,” Dimitri groans, slowly sinking further down in his chair and refusing to lift his head. Goddess, this man will be the death of him if he doesn’t die from overheating first. He feels the hoodie being tugged at and his grip on it only tightens, turning into a brief tug-of-war until Sylvain gives up with a huff. 

“You’ve seen me buck-ass naked before, what’s so different this time?”

“I wanna kiss you now, that’s what’s different!”

Fuck.

He jerks up, meeting Sylvain’s wide eyed expression with one of his own. Neither of them speak for a moment. Then Dimitri darts from the table, Sylvain hot on his heels. 

“Dimitri wait, you can’t just say that and run!”

“Watch me!”

Honestly it is a bit childish, but considering that he accidentally confessed to thinking about kissing Sylvain, Dimitri would rather flee than explain himself to his long-time crush. He was content to keep his feelings about Sylvain to himself, resigned to the fact that Sylvain would never return said feelings with how often he slept around. Fate, however, did not seem to be on his side today and he grunts as Sylvain tackles him to the floor, narrowly missing the coffee table.

“Quit squirming already, I’m not letting go!” Sylvain says, scrambling for Dimitri’s arms before they could smack his face. It takes longer than Sylvain would like before Dimitri finally gives up on escaping, his wrists caught in a death grip. Sylvain has to catch his breath for a few moments before he speaks. 

“Look, you can’t just drop a bomb like that and not explain things,” Sylvain starts, grip tightening when he feels Dimitri start to squirm again. Said man isn’t looking at him, head turned to the side with a pout and red cheeks. He sighs when it looks like Dimitri won’t answer him after a few minutes.

“I won’t laugh, if that’s what you’re worried about, promise,” he says soothingly, brushing his thumbs over Dimitri’s wrists. “But you know how stubborn I get when I want something, I can and will wait all night for you to tell me. I also know you have a midterm tomorrow-no today technically I guess-and you need to sleep soon. I’ll let go once you tell me, okay?”

Dimitri grunts at the reminder, still not looking at Sylvain. He knows Sylvain is right, the other man’s stubbornness rivals his at times and he does have a midterm tomorrow. If he doesn’t tell, they’ll be stuck like this all night. Ugh, he really doesn’t have a way out this time does he?

He swallows, turning his head to face Sylvain, looking past him instead of looking at him. 

“You’ll tell me now? Why you said you wanted to kiss me?” 

Dimitri nods jerkily, swallowing again. His nerves are all over the place. 

“I..said that because,” Dimitri squeezes his eyes shut. It feels like his heart’s going to beat right out of his chest. 

“I have a crush on you. For the past couple of months, actually.”

He chances a glance at Sylvain’s face, seeing another shocked expression before he looks away again. 

“I wasn’t planning on telling you,” he mumbles, turning his head to the side again. “You wouldn’t feel the same anyway. Can you let go of me now?”

He feels Sylvain’s hands let go after a few moments, but all the adrenaline has gone out of him so he just lies there on the floor. 

“So you’re telling me we could’ve been kissing and doing couple-y things all this time?”

Dimitri blinks, looking back at Sylvain in confusion. Sylvain smiles at him fondly, not like one of the fake ones he puts on for show. 

“I like you too, Dimitri,” Sylvain says, brushing Dimitri’s bangs out of his face. He keeps going before Dimitri could interrupt. “I know, I know, I sound like I’m lying, but I really do like you. All those people I brought back were just distractions, cause I thought you wouldn’t feel the same too.”

It’s Dimitri’s turn to stare at him in shock and he’s quiet long enough that Sylvain pokes his cheek. 

“You’re not joking with me right?” Dimitri asks quietly with a little frown. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up for nothing.

“No, not about this,” Sylvain answers, leaning down and gently bumping Dimitri’s forehead with his. “Never about this.”

He yelps when Dimitri yanks him down for a tight hug, huffing out a laugh as Dimitri nuzzles him with a bright grin. 

“How ‘bout I take you out for dinner tomorrow? Least I could after basically forcing you to confess to me,” Sylvain asks with a fond smile. Dimitri hums his assent, content to just lay there with Sylvain in his arms. 

“I’d like that very much,” Dimitri says, nuzzling Sylvain again. Sylvain chuckles, patting Dimitri’s head before he pulls away, getting a whine for that. 

“Come on Dima, you have a bed that’s more comfortable,” Sylvain says, tugging Dimitri up off the floor before lacing their hands together as he pulls his now boyfriend to Dimitri’s room. It doesn’t take long before they’re both ready for bed, but Dimitri stops Sylvain from leaving the room just yet.

“Since we’re dating now,” Dimitri starts off, playing with his hair nervously. “Am I allowed to kiss you yet?” 

Sylvain blinks at him before a soft smile forms on his face. He tilts Dimitri’s chin up, making Dimitri look him in the eyes before he leans down and presses a chaste kiss against Dimitri’s lips.

“You can kiss me anytime you want, Dima.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated ^-^
> 
> i might come back and edit this later, but i wanted to get it out first


End file.
